Portal 2: Drake's Story
by VirtualSynopsis
Summary: Drake, the youngest testing member of Aperture Science, was locked in stasis. When she wakes up, everything changes. Now with the help of Wheatley and Potatos, can she make it out alive or get her pores clogged with neurotoxin? WheatleyxOC
1. Time to Wake Up, Drake!

**PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS!**

**This is a story based on my Character Drake is Aperture Science!**

**If you want to use Drake, please ask me!**

**I claim no rights to this story!**

**Yes Drake is a female.**

**Why?**

**Because good names were already being used and I didn't want to use Chell so yeah. V_V**

**Portal 2**

Drake's eyes snapped open. She brushed her hair out of the way.

"Hello and Welcome to Aperture Science. You have been in stasis for 64 days. You now need to go and take a shower." A voice rang out over in intercom. Drake sat up and went to go take a shower. She let the water warm up and let the steam clean her clothes. She let the warm water wash over her body and clean her. Her picked up a rough bar of soap and cleaned herself. Her semi curly black hair dried pretty quickly for her sake. She put on her white tank top and black sweat pants along with her black and white long fall boots and a pair of fingerless gloves.

"Good. When you hear the buzzer, look up at the ceiling." The voice said again. The buzzer rang and Drake looked up. A tone that apparently meant yes rang.

"Good. When you hear the buzzer, look down at the floor." Drake looked down at the floor. That same tone rang again.

"Good. You have now passed the gymnastics portion of this test. There is a painting on the wall. When you hear the buzzer, stare at the painting." The voice said yet again. The buzzer rang and Drake stared at the painting. The painting had a cabin next to a crystal clear lake with mountains in the background. A timer went off it the background.

"Good. If you are not mentally reinvigorated, some classical music will be played." The voice said as the music played in the background. Drake then remembered that she liked this music. The music turned off and she sulked a bit.

"Now, please return to your bed." Drake did so, already thankful to be asleep.

-99 days later-

Drake awoke to the sound of a loud crash.

"Hello is anyone there?" A voice with a gentle British accent called from behind a door. Drake went to the door cautiously and opened it. She jumped when she saw this metal ball with a bright blue cornea like eye. She jumped and backed away slowly. The metal ball slowly made its way into the room.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Drake was speechless until words finally made it out of her mouth.

"You can talk?" She said quickly.

"Yep." He replied.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Drake." She replied.

"You are Drake! I was told about you! The youngest test subject at Aperture Science at only 16! What a pleasure!" The metal ball said happily. Drake smiled.

"Where are my manners? My name is Wheatley. I am going to get us out of here so hang on!" He said, disappearing into the ceiling. The small room that Drake was in shook violently so she braced herself behind the bed. The small room then became tilted with the wall coming apart.

"Wheatley, the walls are coming apart." The 16 year old whimpered.

"It will be ok. I have everything under control." He reassured.

"I hate this place! When something goes wrong, it wakes up every dang test subject! And this thing also comes alive which could possibly kill them! But, if anyone asks, but nobody will, but if they do, just tell them that the last time you checked every one was pretty much alive!" He called out.

"I think I found a docking station!" He called out after several moments of guiding the room around on a management rail. He then slammed the room into the docking station wall which shook it horribly and caused Drake to nearly go flying.

"You alright down there?" He called.

"Never better! Just a splitting headache!" She called back.

"Good! Well, we now know that this is NOT a docking station! I am going to attempt a manual override on this wall so hang on!" Wheatley called. The girl cursed and clung onto the bed to dear life. The room again rammed into the wall, causing some of the panels to come off. The entire front of the room fell off, revealing the broken wall. Drake cursed and clutched the bed tighter. Wheatley made the room ram into the wall again and it finally broke. It crumbled away revealing an old abandoned testing track. She vaguely remembered testing there when she was 14.

"You need to look for a device that makes holes! Not bullet holes but…you will know it when you see it!" He called out as Drake stumbled to the testing track. She set both feet on the broken glass, thinking it was stable, but it wasn't. The glass crumbled and broke apart beneath her feet.

"Hello and Welcome to Aperture Science. We are going through emergency testing protocol. A portal will open and emergency testing will begin in 3…2…1…" A small vibration, you could call it small if it didn't rattle everything, rippled through the floor and the Portal opened up.


	2. Time to Get Moving!

Portal 2

Drake cautiously advanced through the portal, immediately falling to the floor. She groaned. "I forgot this was about a foot high.

"She muttered. She got back to her feet and the same voice from the stasis place came back.

"Good. Now please proceed into the next room." The voice commanded. Drake did so, seeing the new doors that GlaDOS had installed while she was in stasis. The teen just shrugged off the effects of what she saw. The next room was just as bad off as the previous. The walls were covered in dirt, ivy and scrawling of some kind. She ran her hand over them before hearing a thud sound. She turned slightly to see a cube on the ground.

"Cube and button based testing is a big part of Aperture Science. If button based testing is what caused the scenario around you to happen, rest assured, it will never happen again." The voice said again. She picked up the cube and set it on the button, causing a door to open and the building to shake. She braced herself as the building slowly stopped rumbling.

"What in the name?" She muttered, glancing up at the twitching door. She walked through and saw this blue grid thing of sorts.

"This is an Emancipation Grill. This will vaporize any Aperture Science Equipment that passes through it. An example of that would be the Aperture Science weighted storage cube." Drake shrugged and passed through the grid. It felt tingly against her skin as it wiped out the portals in the previous room. She entered the elevator that was there which was like a small capsule. The capsule descended into the next chamber and the doors opened. Drake set foot into Test chamber 3. No voice was present.

"Thank goodness." She thought. A familiar voice rang out over the room.

"Hey lady!" It called.

"Wheatley!" She cried, relieved to see him. She ran over.

"You made it this far?" He said surprised. "Well, it just goes to show that the real heroes are people with brain damage." He said happily. Drake growled, but shrugged off the effects of that sentence.

"Now, I need you to do something for me. They told me that I am never supposed to pop off my management rail or I would die. But we are out of options here, so get ready to catch me, the moment I am not dead when I pop off this thing." He said slowly. The teen nodded and stood ready.

"Ready?" He asked. The girl nodded.

"3…2…1…" He said slowly as he dropped from the rail. Drake caught him by the handle he had.

"She…actually caught me?" He thought to himself. "I... am alive! Haha!" he said happily.

"You know what, plug me in on that stick on the wall over there and we can get out of here." Drake carried him over to the wall. She set down the portal gun and where he wanted.

"Let em see here. I can't do this while you are watching." He said sheepishly. Drake rolled her eyes and turned around. She heard a few buttons being pushed and she smirked. "Ok, you can turn around now!" He called out. She did so.

"Bam! Secret Panel. Now pick me up." He said Drake did so and walked though the passageway.

"And off we go. Look at this! We can go where ever we want!" Wheatley said excitedly.

"Wait where are we going?" He muttered as he flipped his eye around to see in front of him. A little ways up ahead, a small voice was heard.

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" It said.

"Keep moving and do NOT make eye contact. No thanks we are good!" Wheatley called out to the turret.

"I'm different." Drake smiled.

"Keep moving." Wheatley said again and she did so.

"Cute girl." He thought to himself. Drake walked through the airlock and into the next area. Wheatley looked down into a bottomless pit.

"AH!" He yelled which made Drake jump out if her skin.

"I just looked down. I don't recommend it. AH! I just looked down again." He said again. Silence ensued, the only sounds being Drake's long fall boots and the portal gun's humming. They made a little more progress before Wheatley broke the silence.

"Ok, to get out, we need to go through HER chamber. It is the only way." He said. Drake's eyes widened considerably. She looked around and found a ledge. She stood by it and noticed the twisted hallway that once led to her chamber. She shuddered and walked over to it. Drake noticed the glass shards all over the floor. The hallway was twisted and cracked. She carefully walked through it, being extremely careful. The door at the end of the hallway opened.

"I'm going to lay my cards on the table now. I don't want to do this! Nononononono! Ok! She is off! No need to panic!"He said quickly as Drake walked through and past GlaDOS.

"There she is. What a nasty piece of work she was." He muttered.

"You're not going to believe this. A human killed her." Drake nodded. Wheatley swore he could sense anger in her eyes, but he brushed that fact away. They came to a pit and Drake jumped. Wheatley was screaming on the way down and the teen remained silent. Drake landed on her feet with her black curly hair falling in front of her eyes. Wheatley, thankfully, was still held.


End file.
